A Sinner Kissed an Angel
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: Easy Company were always her men, her 'boys' but everyone knew she had a special place in her heart for the Cajun-accented medic. Roe/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sparky here! I know, I know. What the hell? She's updating a new story again? But what can I say? At the moment my favourite series has hot to be Band of Brothers and the Pacific. Especially (in Band of Brothers) the amazing man, Eugene Roe, Babe Heffron, Nixon, Winters... Oo! Anyone in it! They are all amazing! But I must say that Roe and Speirs (the ultimate badass) are my top, top favourties. But they all are really... ANYWHO! I am rambling! Quick disclaimer and off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers. I do however own a fountain pen, my Ma's old typewriter and everything to do with Band of Brothers. This story is based on the actors portrayal of the men and I mean no offense. These men deserved to be remembered. **

**Also, just quickly, I doubt this is perfect so let me know if you spot any! Reviews make my day! And, just coz I can ask... does anyone know if Speirs had any siblings? I've looked all over the interweb but I can't find anything...**

She could feel the rough fingers on her shoulder but she ignored them.

She had to save him.

"He's gone," the voice whispered.

"No," she gasped, her hands stained with red. Her head hung low as she saw the blank crystal orbs staring back at her. The life gone from them. Stolen. Taken against their will.

She wanted the solitude of home. But home was not a luxury allowed in war. She was not allowed to feel the sun on her face. She was not allowed to feel the wind playing with her hair. She was not allowed to feel the caress of a lover's touch. None of them were.

She felt she did not deserve the Red Cross on her arm. The sign of hope. Roe deserved it, with his sweet accent. He was the healer, not her. She didn't even know how she got into that mess. She was just a small town girl looking for an adventure. Adventure. It seemed so overrated from where she was. She was lured in stupidly by the posters at home, their bright, cheerful colours tricking her into the false sense of security. They all were.

Easy Company –with whom she served- were her boys, her family, her rock. Especially Doctor Eugene Roe, the Cajun accented medic, although the quietest of the group of paratroopers, was the most understanding of our situation. They helped the wounded. The others didn't know what it felt like when the man you were supposed to be helping died.

She groaned as a gut-retching cough shook her now thin frame. She paled even more when she felt the coughing cause a dry gag, so she forced herself to stop the chesty coughs.

"You should get that looked at," Babe Heffron told her.

She merely shrugged, "Gene don't need to be worried by me about a cold that means nothing."

"'Gene'?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" The medic asked and the woman tried to make herself disappear.

"Betty's sick."

"I'm fine!" she protested. But the coughing betrayed her.

"No, you're not!" Babe yelled at her causing several heads to appear out of their foxholes and look around to try and locate the source of the outburst.

"Come on, let me have a look at you. The last thing we want is you gettin' hypothermia."

"No!" she protested once again, but her cries fell short when Doc Roe climbed into the foxhole she was in.

"Come here," he commanded and she slowly moved over to him.

"I am so sorry," he stated before he slowly undid a button at the top of her jacket, "my hands are cold, just so you are warned…" he said as he undid a few more buttons. Betty stiffened as Babe and a few others watched as Roe lowered his head to her chest. "Breathe normally, woman."

Said woman paled as she let out a frail, "I am." Doc looked up to her and noticed the desperate look in her eyes as she willed her heart to slow down to it's normal pace. Betty blushed.

Eugene Roe seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing, "sorry." His head snapped up from her chest and Betty paled again at the sudden lack of heat in her chest.

"It's fine," she whispered quietly. Doc Roe let a small amount of red colour his cheeks, although it was hardly detectable in the cold. Betty buttoned her jacket back up and huddled into the Easy Company medic for warmth. The medic, unsure of the sudden attention, simply sat still for a moment, before placing his arms around her thin frame gently. Babe smiled at the pair, as did the others. If they weren't the most stubborn people in the company, they would say they had feelings for one another.

"You sweet on the Doc?" George Luz asked her as her and some of the men sat huddled in a circle with 'food'.

Betty shrugged and she blushed as the soldiers sitting with them watched her.

"You are!" Babe exclaimed.

"Am not," she shot back.

"No point trying to deny it. The entire company knows," smirked Buck as he walked by.

"Shit," she mumbled, then spoke up louder, "what about Dog? Does dog know?" She dreaded the thought of her brother knowing about her feelings.

"Unfortunately not," Malarkey whispered.

"Hey!" Betty shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Does Dog know what?" Speirs asked from behind them.

"Nothing!" she said hastily.

"Come on, Betty," he gave one of his half smiles, "what would Ma say? You keeping secrets from me like that?"

"Shut it Ron," she snapped before muttering a small, "lucky bastard."

"I heard that!" he said as he walked away, before he turned around and looked at Babe, "Heffron, what doesn't Dog Company know?"

"Uh…" he gulped at Betty's death stare, before looking back at his C.O, "Betty's sweet on Doc Roe, Sir."

Speirs gave one of his half smirks, "thanks, Heffron," and walked off, "Roe," he mumbled as the medic passed him.

"Sir," the medic from Louisiana paused for a moment before continuing towards Betty, "you got any mawfeen?" he asked.

"No," she told him, "I'm short on scissors too, before you ask. Can you find me a pair?"  
He nodded, a slight blush making it's way onto his cheeks, "I'll find you some sizzuhs, Betty."

Betty smiled a little as Roe walked away. "Jesus Christ," she mumbled, "what the hell have I got myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sparky here again! I've updated! Yay! (not really! :P) Uh... this didn't really turn out how I expected but it still works. It was really just to get you more familiar with the character before I introduce all of the relationships with Easy. Also this chapter is really short... I plan on them getting longer as the story progresses. Let me know what you think of her so far! I love to hear feedback about what my lovely readers think! Also if you spot any mistakes... Anyway... I've rambled on enough... ENJOY!**

CAMP TOCCOA

July- December 1942

"And you," Sobel sneered at the only woman amongst a company of men, "you're just lucky to be here."  
"Yes, Sir," she acknowledged. She gripped the strap of her medic bag tighter and stood her ground when the lieutenant stepped through –and successfully popped- her personal bubble. This only infuriated the man further, although she could see a few men around her smiling. She was one of the men of Easy Company, despite being female. It had taken her a few weeks for the men to warm up to her, but once she befriended Shifty and Luz, the rest of the men quickly came to accept her. "Thanks to these men, and their infractions; all weekend passes are revoked. Change into P.T. gear; we're running Currahee." Betty Speirs quickly jumped into action at the command of Richard 'Dick' Winters. She quickly ran to the barracks before the men could beat her there. As much as she hated Sobel, she loved the men in her company like she loved her brother. Well, maybe not so much like her older brother, Ronald Speirs. All though they were close, it wasn't really like her relationship with Easy. They were close, but there was rarely the teasing that a brother did, only the threatening to beat up any boy who hurt her, which he had done on several occasions. Betty quickly changed into her P.T. gear, which she despised with a passion. It showed how horribly feminine she was in this world of men. Her shapely legs outlines by the shortness and tightness of the shorts, the top sticking to her every curve when she sweated. She hated it.

She hated Currahee too. Although she knew that it would be worth it in the end and she knew that she was slowly building up stamina it didn't feel like it. The tightness of her calve muscles and the stitch after a run was the worst of it. The feeling of not being able to properly catch your breath for hours, the sweat dripping off your forehead and into your eyes, making your hair stick to your neck, it all drove her to insanity. Or she felt it should have done. Maybe it did.

The food wasn't any better. It was army food so it was to be expected. Betty's taste buds had taken a while to adapt to the bland, or disgusting food that was served up. More often than not, it didn't even resemble food and for the first few weeks, while she was still getting used to it, she had terrible stomachaches and the occasional bout of diarrhea. She had caught a cold once too. But determined not to prove Sobel she was weak because she was a woman, she carried on like normal, just sniffing and coughing more.

Her medical duties were by far, the easiest task of the day. Often consisting of only patching a few men up from Currahee, giving a demonstration, or listening to a lecture from an instructor. She liked being a nurse, taking away the pain rather than giving it. It fit her more. She was a gentle soul.

"Miss Speirs," a gentle voice panted from behind and Betty spared a quick glance over her shoulder to see a young, dark-haired man jogging up next to her.

"Sir?" she asked quietly as she couldn't spare the breath to speak properly, less she loose her breath even more on the rocky and treacherous mountain.

"I'm no, Sir," he stated as they kept a steady pace. She didn't recognize him from her company, but it was possible that maybe somebody from Dog was running with them today.

"Then what are you?" she asked after a brief silence.

"Eugene Roe. Easy Company's medic."

"New transfer?" she breathed, feeling her breath leaving her again in short, sharp pants.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was told to run with you. See what was needing to be done."

"Nothing at the moment," she gave a gentle laugh and wiped some of the sweat from her forehead, "just make sure you live through Currahee so you can help with some of the injuries after." Betty pushed slightly ahead.

"Don't I get a first name, Miss Speirs?" The young medic asked.

"Betty," she smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "Betty Speirs." Due to the fact that the young woman was looking at the new (and slightly charming) medic she missed the rock protruding sharply out of the ground.

"Miss Speirs!" Eugene cried and ran forward, to her aid.

"I'm fine, Roe," she hissed as she felt at her ankle.

When Eugene helped her up her quipped, "When you were telling me to take care of the injuries, I guess you didn't mean yourself." He gave a small smile.

"No, Eugene," she hissed as he helped her down the hillside, "I didn't at the time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! That's right! I'm back and I have brought a new chapter with me! And sorry again this one is so short! My muse seems to be on vacation at the moment. Once again I'm not overly happy with this chapter, purely because I lost inspiration halfway through and then I kept switch from 3rd to 1st POV without realizing so I would have to re-do entire paragraphs because of it, and I've been doing a bit of soul-searching. Btw, thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and favourite-ers and followers and all of you reading this! You guys make my day! Anyway... Without further ado... **

**P.S. The reason I did finish the chapter so quickly is because my friend inspired me when he stood in the middle of the road and yelled 'WORSHIP ME! I AM A GOD!' which could have really been taken anyway, but that'll probably get thrown in this story at some point. Anyway (again) here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And forget to tell me what you think of either the story or Betty. Is she too Mary Sue or anything? Let me know!**

"Thank you, Gene," Betty said sincerely as Eugene helped her onto one of the cots in the medical tent.

"That's okay, Miss Speirs." He started to reach for a bandage when Lieutenant Winters walked in. She hobbled up to snap to a salute with Gene.

"You alright, Speirs?" The lieutenant asked as Betty lifted up my foot when the pain in her ankle became too much to bear.

"Yes, Sir," she smiled as a particularly snobby nurse walked into the tent.

"Betty, I need you to take over for my shift tonight. I have a date with a man from Dog." Betty went to tell her that she couldn't because of her ankle, when she smiled. "You're such a dear! I knew you would do it!" she stalked off without even acknowledging Winters or Roe.

"No I can't, Loraine," the woman muttered under her breath and sighed in relief as Winters told her to sit down.

"I'll take your shift tonight," Eugene told the injured medic as his delicate hands took her shoe and sock off.

"It's fine. I don't really have anything to do anyway. You enjoy your weekend, Gene."

"No," the man said stubbornly and Winters quickly interrupted the possible argument that was brewing between the medics.

"I could stay here. I don't leave Toccoa anyway."

Both medics both turned around to look at him, having forgotten that he was standing there awkwardly as the two discussed something in French. Most probably if Roe was to help take the night shift.

"Sir," Eugene started, "with all due respect…" He tried to think of a delicate way to put it.

"That would be unnecessary. I mean, Gene can just stay behind. He said he didn't mind," Betty gave a shit-eating grin. Doc Roe raised his eyebrows at this, as did the Easy Company Lieutenant.

"What ever you say, Speirs."

Later that night Eugene and Betty sat at two desks, filling out paperwork that should have been done week's prior. There was an eerie glow from the single candle that lit up the half-tent/ half building. There was silence between the two medics save for the small radio that Betty had gotten up and tuned into about ten minutes into their silence. Any attempt of conversation quickly became silent, whether it was in French or English because of the reserved Cajun.

"Where are you from?" Betty asked as she sighed and traded a filled out piece of paper for an empty one.

"Louisiana. Half Cajun. What about you?"

"Boston," she stated simply as she hummed to the song on the radio.

"I take it you didn't want to be a nurse before the war?"

Betty gave a small laugh, "no. I had several offers of becoming a model but I can hardly see myself parading around in next to nothing."

"Wait," Eugene looked up, "did they want you to be a model or a pin-up?"

"Both, I think." Betty smiled and got back to work, as Eugene looked her over. He could see the young woman being a model. Her skin had taken a golden tinge from the candle as opposed her usual, milky complexion.

"What?" she asked when she noticed the man staring at her.

"Nothing," he stated as he looked down and continued to work.

"I'll be right back, I need to check supplies," Betty stood up and limped over the room where supplies were kept, a few stray ones held in her hand. For the most part she could reach the shelves where they were usually stored, but there was one bottle of medicine that she couldn't reach the shelf at the top (she was of average height and the ladder that usually hung around near the supply room had disappeared).

"Gene?" she called out to the young man.

"Yeah?" was his slightly muffled reply.

"Can you come and help with something?"

"Sure." She heard the heavy boots echo on the wooden floor as he walked into the supply room.

"What do you need help with, Miss Speirs?" Betty rolled her eyes at what he called her without fault.

"Can you reach the top shelf?" She held up the medicine and then peered at the top shelf in spite.

Eugene Roe took the bottle and attempted to reach the top shelf.

"Not happening," Betty mumbled and looked at the ceiling.

"It is," Roe said reluctantly and the two medics looked around for something they could use as a ladder or stool. Finally Betty looked at the only male around dresses in ODs.

"Pick me up," she stated. The man looked confused.

"What?"

"Pick me up!" she smiled.

"What?" the medic repeated.

"Put me on your shoulders."

"You want me to-"

"Jesus Christ 'Gene! It's not that hard!" The man just stared at her as she walked around and jumped on his back, and then with some difficulty climbed up onto his shoulders. She couldn't help the womanly feelings of him moving underneath her, the smooth strength of his shoulder blades. She reached up and placed the medicine on the shelf then looked down at Eugene.

"Now put me down."

"How?" he asked as he held her thighs and twirled around, before walking out and bending down so she could get off. But, as everything that day had not gone as planned so far, fate decided it would throw in another complication. Betty's sore ankle (stupidly put on the desk first) gave out as her other foot met the wood. Eugene, having turned around to help her off the table, was looking at the woman one minute, and was looking at the ceiling the next. Betty blushed as she realized what position she had gotten herself into. Her legs had pinned Roe on the floor, by means of his waist, her hands (which stung and she could feel pulsating) were just above his shoulders. Roe quickly realized too, his hands at her hips to support her. They both froze when they heard whistling and their heads snapped towards the door where another Easy Company medic walked in.

Spina's whistling stopped as he saw his fellow comrades on the floor, their position unchanged from when Betty fell from the desk.

"Uh, I'll just leave you guys to it then…" Spina trailed off and walked backwards, towards the door, pausing only when he tripped over a chair leg.

"It's not what it looks like!" Both Roe and Speirs yelled after him, but he appeared to not have heard them. Betty rolled off and lay next to Roe and a single word slipped through her lips that summed up both of their thoughts,

"Shit."

"Are you supposed to jump with us?" George asked during breakfast one day.

"I'm in the airborne as a flight nurse, but I know how to be a proper nurse and a soldier."

"I thought they didn't let women in the army as soldiers?" Perconte asked around a mouthful of gloop.

"They don't," she assured them, "but I have friends in high places." Betty could tell there was more about to be said but Roe came and sat down with them, diagonal to Betty. They both made the mistake of looking at one another before blushing and looking down at their breakfast. The men of Easy Company noticed this exchanged and looked at each other. It seemed their 'sister' had a good time last night, on duty with Roe. At least, that's what Spina said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I'm back! Did you miss me? Ok, that's a stupid question. But anyway... here's the next chapter... haha. Btw have you ever been at band practise before school and then had one song that you've done stuck in your head all day? Yeah, that happened to me (Pirates of the Caribbean). I've had a shit week so review my lovelies! :) Also... before you read this, know that I kinda lost my insparation halfway through this chapter because I got into Generation Kill (I relate to Ray Person so well it's weird. He's exactly like me) anyway... this chapter is kinda rubbish... still! Tell me what you think! ****_Now_**** you can enjoy!**

"I've heard you and Doc Roe have gotten rather close," George Luz wiggled his eyebrows at Betty suggestively.

"Huh?" Betty asked him.

"Well, according to Spina…" George's sentence was cut off by Betty's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" she exclaimed, "Spina didn't see anything!"

"Slut." Betty looked up from her fellow Easy Company man (who had just licked her hand to get it off his mouth) to face Loraine.

"Excuse me?" Betty snapped and wiped her hand on Luz's arm.

"You heard me." The snobby nurse placed her hand on her hip and glared at the younger woman.

"Slut? I'm the slut? How the hell am I the slut when you've slept with almost all of the men in the regiment?" Speirs placed a hand in her blue flight nurse uniform pocket.

"I've seen you with the men of easy. Are you a woman or a man? It seems to me your sleeping with them too," the blonde said calmly.

"Drop it, Loraine," Betty said through clenched teeth as she felt herself loosing it.

"… I bet even your brother is ashamed of you. I would be. I'm surprised you're not pregnant with that medic's bastard by no-"

Betty cut off Loraine as she was tackled the snide woman.

"Bitch!" Betty screamed as her brother walked into the medical tent. Betty straddled Loraine at the waist as she punched her face. George quickly got up and dragged her off of the woman who was crying out in annoyance and pain, claiming that Betty 'had lost it and should be put in the middle of Antarctica with nothing so she could freeze to death' (which, when Betty looked back on it, decided was a crap threat). Betty continued to fight against George and Roe came into the room to see what all of the chaos was about. His eyes widened when he saw Betty, restrained by Luz, Loraine on the floor looking a mix between wanting to kill Betty, and, fixing her hair and make-up and Speirs standing in the doorway calmly looking at the scene that was anything but.

"Sir," Eugene snapped up to attention and faced Betty's brother. It seemed it was lost in the noise as Loraine got up and took a swing at Betty, who ducked. This resulted in it hitting Luz. With that, Luz released Betty. Betty threw a punch at Loraine.

"Enough!" Speirs yelled and everything froze and turned to him. They only seemed to register him for a second before Betty took another one at Loraine. This time it was Eugene who stepped in and George, who, as much as he didn't want to, restrained Loraine. Eugene pinned Betty against a wall with his body, arms above her head. The more she wriggled and tried to escape, the more Eugene pinned her.

"Private Luz," Ronald Speirs caught the attention of the private, "take Nurse Hedler back to her cabin to get cleaned up."

"Sir," Luz nodded and lead the reluctant nurse out, who shook him off when he tried to steer her. Once they were gone Ron turned to his sister and the medic who were still against the wall.

"Roe." The medic looked over his shoulder at Betty's older brother.

"Sir?"

"First, get off my sister." The T4 did, but kept close to her, something that did not go unnoticed by the older Speirs sibling.

"Second, get her calmed down and cleaned-up. I'm going to talk to Colonel Sink."

"What?" Betty asked, "You're going to Sink? Why?"

"He needs to know about the fight," Ron faced his sister who was still pumped up from the fight.  
"You'll get me kicked out!" she yelled.

"If that is the punishment he deems necessary-"

"You want me out of the airborne, don't you?" Speirs attempted to retaliate but was cut off before he could get a word out.

"You never wanted me to join in the first place did you? You wanted me to stay at home with Ma and make dinner while you and Papa were off fighting. Well, I hate to burst your bubble buddy, but welcome to the fucking _20_th Centaury! I'm not twelve anymore! I am a nurse in the army. And like it or not I am part of Easy, where they go I go!" Roe didn't catch what Speirs leaned in and whispered in his sister's ear after she said that, but he guessed it wasn't what Betty wanted to hear because he had to restrain her again and drag her into the supply room as she fought against him.

"Bastard!" she screamed and several men from outside looked through one of the windows. She then cursed at him in French to the point where even _Roe_ winced. Roe quickly shut them out as he finally hauled her into the room and shut the door with a final bang.

"Betty!" Roe finally snapped after listening to her yell at the door for five minutes. She stopped and turned to look at him, and after seeing the quiet fire in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at her feet, "that was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was," he said not unkindly.

"I lost it," she fiddled with her hands and then looked up at the man she considered her friend.

"I know," he said and then realizing the guilt in her eyes and the sudden moisture there he drew her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she started to sob, "I didn't mean to."

Roe, startled by seeing the usually strong woman cry, simply rubbed her back soothingly, "I know. No one means to loose it." Roe was surprised when Easy all came in silently, watching as the medic held their sister.

Betty was unusually silent as she waited with Roe to enter Colonel Sink's office, half of Easy Company with them, despite her protests. She looked at the medic when he reached out uncharacteristically and grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles onto it. The woman gave a weak smile, but even Gonorrhea could tell it was fake. There was silence as Loraine walked out of the cream coloured office without a glance at the company outside the wooden door. Then, the call went out.

"Speirs." Roe and Speirs both walked into the office and saluted until they were told to sit.

"Bourrez-vous, vous enfoiré," Betty spat when she noticed her brother standing by the door with a smug grin on his face. Roe and Betty sat in the wooden chairs and looked at each other and then at the mustached colonel.

"Now," he said as he looked at the pair, "tell me what happened…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! Haha, I know it's been a while but I kinda got distracted with Christmas and New Year and all that exciting stuff! :D Um... here the next chapter! Tada! Let me know what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Band of Brothers, the men or the characters, or any of the actors. I only own Betty. (Sadly :P)**

"Really?" Betty asked disbelievingly as she stared at her food, "after the day I've had, this is the shit they serve up? My Goddamn luck."

"This," Muck said from next to her in the food line, "is not _food_. This is slop with a small bit of poison for flavoring." Betty had to smile at this as she followed Luz, who stood in front of her with his lunch to their usual table.

"So how has your day been?" Betty asked the radioman.

Luz shot her a cheeky smile, "alright, I guess. Watched a catfight in the medical tent, had to drag one of them out."

"Really?" Betty asked as if it were new knowledge, "a catfight? Between who?"

"Just some nurses. I know one of them. She's a bit loopy but I didn't have to drag her out thank God." Betty lightly shoved him as she let out a small giggle.

"So how did it go in Sink's office?" George asked, now serious.

Betty dug into her food as the men turned to look at her, "nothing," she shrugged. When they realized they wouldn't get an answer they turned to Doc Roe.

"Miss Loraine has been transferred to different battalion. Miss Speirs is on kitchen duty for two weeks and then latrine for one more afta that. She isn't allowed to carry out any training of medicinal kind for tha three weeks. She won't be moving though." Betty and Eugene exchanged a small smile. The men all seemed grateful that she wasn't getting transferred, but at the same time didn't seem to thrilled about her means of punishment. Betty shrugged and spoon another mouthful into her mouth. She was happy to accept her punishment as long as it meant she could stay with her brothers.

As she lay in her cot that night (for it could hardly be called a bed) she thought of the day and how the actions and consequences unfolded. She couldn't dwell on it too long however, as it started to eat at her. She could see Gene in the cot next to her, the deep steady breaths and the periodic rising and falling of his chest slowly lulling her to sleep. A few cots down a couple of men were snoring, Penkala was mumbling in his sleep and crickets outside made their clicking noise. She sighed and rolled over to see Eugene open a sleepy eye at her.

"Just go ta sleep will ya?"

"I can't," she moaned quietly, "I'm too hyper." She could see Eugene Roe struggling as he climbed out of his warm bed and crossed the few meters to sit on hers. She looked up at him from the blanket pulled up to her chin.

"Why are you hyper, Miss Speirs?" The young woman shrugged. The medic smoothed his hand over her forehead.

"Try and get some sleep," he muttered as he climbed back into his own bed.

"Okay," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and let the steady breathing of the Louisiana man sooth her to sleep, her forehead tingling from his touch.

_I'm going to be sick_, Betty thought as she caught a whiff of whatever was cooking.

"What is that?" she asked the cook. He was a nice guy, came from New Orleans with dark hair and tanned skin. He was just a debatable cook.

He gave a shrug, "whatever it is they are trying to feed the soldiers. I don't write the recipes." Betty had to agree with that, but she still didn't trust them with feeding a regiment, in all honesty she was surprised that no one had gotten food poisoning yet. _Yet_ being the operative word.

"Oh, crap," Betty whispered as her brother calmly walked into the busy kitchen.

"Hide me!" she whispered as she ducked behind a man who was standing still.

"Wha?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Shut up and act like I'm not here!" The man shrugged and continued his stirring. _He's not the sharpest tool in the box_. She ducked behind a counter as her brother drew nearer, hushing a boy who started to question rather loudly what she was doing.

"You supposed to be cleaning, Miss!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" she whisper-yelled and then continued with her shushing as he slowly grew louder.

"Betty?" her brother asked.

"Fuck," she mumbled and shot the boy who gave away her position, a glare, she stood up slowly, a guilty expression on her face, "hello, Sir. How can I help?"

"Speirs." The warning in Ronalds Speirs' voice shot fear into her heart, and silently she started say goodbye to all of the people she loved, Easy Company and Eugene included.

"I want to talk to you. Outside," her brother commanded before walking out, and Betty sheepishly followed.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh, what I was punished with. Unlike you. Why are you here?" she said bitterly.

"You're kitchen duty's up," he told her, "You're avoiding me," he stated softly.

"That tends to be what happens when you piss me off, _Sir_. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Betty stepped around her brother and rather than walk back into the kitchen (her time there was over anyway) she headed towards the cleaning shed. Time for latrine duty.

If one asked Betty what she preferred, latrine duty or kitchen duty, she probably would have scoffed and asked them if they were mad for even thinking that one was worst than the other, when, in all realism of it, they were both just as bad, dirty and unforgiving punishments. Thankfully, she realized, this was her last day of it before she could rejoin her boys for their first day of jump training. She had already learned it for her flight nursing, but not only did she want to be there for Easy, she thought it would probably benefit them all if she refreshed her memory.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Sobel yelled at the men as they all jumped from the mock plane. Betty stood behind Gordon.

"You can do it," she whispered to him and patted his shoulder as an anonymous soldier counted.

"1000! 2000! 3000! 4000!"

"Stand in the door!" Sobel snapped and Gordon moved forward.

"Go!" Gordon jumped out and landed wrong. Betty winced as she watched.

"You just broke both your legs, Private Gordon! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Next!"

"No, Sir," Gordon said dejectedly but it was barely heard.

"Stand in the door," Sobel commanded me. Betty rolled her eyes and waited for the signal to jump.

"Go!" She jumped and landed, almost perfectly. Sobel looked at her and she was sure her was about to start yelling at her.

"Next."

"Come on, guys! We can do this!" Winters egged them and as they rolled out of the wooden tunnels.

"Up! Up over the wall!" Betty winced and grabbed the stitch in her stomach. She didn't realize she was that out of shape. She heaved herself up and over and then almost vomited as she smelt whatever meat was in the trenches they were about to crawl under. The flight nurse make a sickened face as she watched the men in front of her roll over it in an upcoming ditched and blanched when she faced it.

"Jesus! What the hell is this?" Muck asked as Betty rolled.

"That's pig guts, boy," Bull said as they rolled, and there was a barely audible 'Goddamn it' from Muck as he followed the others example.

They were running Currahee again. Betty cursed that dratted mountain (although some would argue it was more of a hill), but thankfully she was able to push herself to run relatively close to the front in PT gear. But with full pack it was an entirely different story. She ran close to the back with Tab and Smokey, her breath coming in small pants. Winters looked at her with somewhat remorse, but she ignored his looks and kept running. No matter what she wasn't going to quit; if she weren't staying for her brothers or that sweet Cajun medic, she would be staying to piss off Sobel.

"Why are you here Private Gordon?" Sobel yelled at the poor guy. Easy stood panting from their latest run of Curahee, some more at the position of attention than others.

"I want to be in the airborne, Sir," he said quietly and Betty felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that the pack he had gotten was almost three KGs heavier than normal. It must have been rigged.

"What was that?" Sobel popped his personal bubble.

"I want to be in the airborne, Sir!" he yelled.

"You have 50 minutes to the top and back and I will be watching." Gordon stared at him for a moment. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Gordon started running and the company was dismissed. Betty looked between the shower stalls and the mountain with a quickly growing smaller figure of Gordon. She sighed. She knew that her muscles would hate her in the morning but she dumped her pack and took up a jog, quickly catching up to him with several others behind her.

"Who the fuck has been in here?" Betty asked as she walked into barracks.

"Sobel," Shifty said as Guarnere exclaimed about his condoms being thrown out, several others complaining about their pin-ups or magazines being taken, Tipper was quieter than normal as he picked up his letters that were on the floor and Betty went over to help him.

"I'm so sorry, Tip." She said as she handed him the few that she picked up and he looked at her with a smile and a small blush.

"It's all right, Bet." Betty beamed at the nickname and stood, walking over to her bunk where she noticed almost all of her feminine products were thrown around the room.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" She started picking them up.

"The kid's sweet on you, you know," Luz said from the bed next to her and watched her pick up her property.

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Eugene looked over at her.

"Oui," the medic told her, "tout à fait adorable vraiment." Betty laughed at the man as soon as he said the word 'adorable'.

"Well, Gene, I think it's rather adorable too."

"I don't trust this," Betty stated as she watched the men wolfing down their spaghetti. She herself was taking small bites, but mainly pushing it around.

"This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange," someone said.

"This isn't spaghetti. This is army noodles with ketchup," Perconte replied.

"Yeah, well, you ain't gotta eat it," Guarnere stated with his mouth full, his plate already half empty from his second serving, shoveling Perconte's onto his plate.

"Oh, come on! Gonorrhea, as a fellow Italian, you should know that calling this crap spaghetti is a mortal sin." Betty didn't quite know how it happened but she found it rather amusing that Bill Guarnere was happy to have a nickname, which was an STD.

"Don't want it? I'll have it!" Hoob said, wrestling the plate off Guarnere.

"Hey! I'm eating here!" Perconte said, snatching his plate off the both of them. Betty and Eugene sharing an amused glance.

"Hey! Get outta here!" The three continued to squabble over the food as Betty took another small bite. She had barely swallowed when Sobel walked in and everyone suddenly stood up at the position of attention.

"Orders changed! Get up! Lectures are cancelled; Easy Company is running Currahee! Move! Move!" Suddenly there was a huge amount of action as they hurried around.

"Three miles up! Three miles down! Hi-ho silver! Let's go! Let's go!" Betty swore one day she would shoot that man.


End file.
